ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Round Five Part 1
Story John wakes up back at Caldia castle, with the others hanging over him. Snow had used her Holy ÄRM to heal John, and he sits up. Snow: John, you alright? John: Yeah. My alien forms are more resistant than humans. Either way, I went through a lot of magic. Alan: That was reckless, taking on 30 Pawns at once. John: Eh, I’m used to it. I’ve fought worse, though this magic limit puts a damper on my stamina. Jack: What kind of foes are you used to? John: Some much stronger, much more dangerous, and braver enemies than Phantom. Alviss: What does this have to do with Phantom? John: He was there. We fought, but I lost. Snow: You fought him?! Alan: That is just stupid. John: He waited until I was tired from the last fight to take me on. I’m used to weaklings and cowards like this. Nanashi: That’s a dangerous insult to make to him. John: I’ll say it again. I’m not afraid of him. Oh! You guys all got new ÄRM, right? Jack: Yep. We’ll be ready for the next round. Dorothy: Grand Elder, we have to go. We have to continue to fight the Chess tomorrow. Grand Elder: Understood. Be careful. Dorothy: Andata! (The group teleports away, leaving the Grand Elder alone.) End Scene The group arrives back at Reginleif castle. Citizen 1:Thank goodness you’re back! There’s a member of the Chess here! John: What?! Citizen 2: And he’s playing with the children! John: Huh? (They see a tall man wearing a green cloak covering his body, and a skull mask that has a tongue sticking out, kicking a ball around with a group of children.) This guy’s a Chess? Chess Member: Ah, you’re back, John. (The Chess walks over.) I am Ash, one of the Zodiac Knights. John: What do you want? Ash: I am here to issue a challenge and deliver a message. First, I challenge you John, in the next round. Second, Nanashi. (Nanashi reacts, uncertain.) There is someone who wishes to fight you in the next round. So if you don’t appear, he’ll be very disappointed. Nanashi: Ah. Why didn’t he deliver the message? Ash: That guy doesn’t like making appearances. John: Either way, I accept, Ash. I’ll see you tomorrow. Ash: Good. Well, later. End Scene Pozun: Welcome to the next round. From now on, I’ll be rolling the dice. (He throws the dice, which hit the ground.) It will be a five on five, at the Desert field! Who will participate. (John, Nanashi, Jack, Alviss and Snow come forward.) Now, the Chess! (Two Chess appear, one a fat girl, and one a short guy dressed in a cloak and hat.) John: There’s only two of them. Jack: John, there’s a problem! That guy from yesterday is playing with the kids again. (They see Ash playing with the children, then he comes over.) Ash: I make three, and Candice, (pointing to a brown haired woman wearing a leotard, with her legs and arms completely exposed, and a white mask on her face.) makes four. The fifth member will join us at the end, if it comes to that. Phantom: And I hope it comes to that. (Everyone looks up, seeing Phantom on the roof.) And now that we’ve made it to this stage, I will let you know that there will be no more Rooks or weak Bishops fighting. There are three Bishops that are close to the Knight level, and two of them are here, fighting in this round. Candice: Phantom! (She removes her mask, revealing an eye patch on her right eye. Her face is blushing and her voice high.) You'll watch me win, right? Phantom: (Smiles) Of course, Candice. Well, I wish you all the best of luck. (Phantom teleports away.) Pozun: Now, let’s go to the Desert Field! (The group teleports away.) End Scene They arrive, and the fat girl steps forward. Fat Girl: I’ll go first. (She then summons a big sword, with a face.) Magic Sword Dandarshi, who is fairer, the ugly one over there, or me? Snow: Ugly one? Who? Sword: You are much fairer than the girl over there. Your beauty is greater than all. Snow: (Her face twitching from anger) I’m going first. Any objections? John & Jack & Nanashi: No, go ahead. Pozun: The first match, Bishop Emokis vs. Snow, begin. Emokis: Fortunetelling Flower! (She summons a flower.) She’s pretty, (pulls a petal off, and Snow screams.) Snow: Ow! It’s pulling my hair out! Emokis: Ugly. Pretty. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Pretty. And, ugly. (She pulls the last petal, and an explosion occurs where Snow was standing. When it fades, Snow as still standing.) That should’ve killed you. Snow: (Face extremely angry, then it becomes calm.) You called me ugly. (Anger in her voice.) I’m going to take you out. Iced Earth! (She fires ice shards at Emokis, who dodges with ease.) Emokis: You are better than I thought, ugly. (She grabs Dandarshi, and charges in, thrusting the sword at Snow. Snow dodges with ease, and jumps back.) Snow: Yuki! (She summons Yuki, which slams down on Emokis. She slices through Yuki, destroying it.) Emokis: You’re stronger than I thought. I’ll have to get serious. Gingerbread House! (A Gingerbread House forms, and she starts to eat it.) Snow: What?! She’s having a snack? I won’t wait to see what it does! (She charges in, then Emokis blows a gust of air, blowing her away. Emokis continues to eat.) Nanashi: Am I seeing things? Alviss: No. She’s getting bigger. (Emokis then lifts a boulder.) Emokis: (In deeper voice) I’m going to crush you! Snow: Looks like it’s time to use my new ÄRM. (She starts building up soothing, magical power.) John: Awesome. I want to see this new ÄRM. Snow: Guardian ÄRM: Undine! (She summons a guardian, which was water in the form of a human.) Undine: Hello, Snow. It’s nice to meet you. Is that our foe? The ugly one? (Pointing to Emokis) Snow: Yep. Make her suffer. Emokis: You call me ugly?! Die! (She throws the boulder) Undine: Aqua Needle! (A burst of water comes out of the ground, hitting the boulder and destroys it. The attack forms again, destroying the Gingerbread House.) Emokis: No! Dandarshi! Who’s the fairest of them all?! Sword: I refuse to lie anymore. She is much more beautiful than you. (Emokis punches the sword, destroying the ÄRM.) Emokis: I don’t need you! Die! (She charges Snow. Undine forms an orb of water in her hand, and throws it, enveloping Emokis’ head.) Snow: I get it. She can’t fight if she can’t breathe. Emokis, if you surrender, clap your hands. (Emokis doesn’t clap, and eventually loses her breath. Undine snaps her finger, destroying the water, and Emokis collapses.) Pozun: Winner, Snow! Snow: Yay! Undine: Until we meet again, Snow. (Undine returns to ring form.) John: Nice job, Snow. Snow: Thank you. (The cloaked guy comes forward.) Jack: Looks like that guy’s next. I’ll take! Alviss: I’ll take him. Jack, if you’re a man, you’ll fight the Knight. Jack: What?! I mean, right. I’ll do it! Pozun: Second match, Bishop Hamelin vs. Alviss, begin! Alviss: 13 Totem Rod! (Alviss charges in, and Hamelin raises a flute.) Hamelin: Soul Flute. (He starts playing the flute, and Alviss stops.) Alviss: It’s draining my magic power. Got to get back, attack from a distance. (Alviss pulls back, with major distance between them.) 13 Totem Poles! (Totem poles shoot out of the ground, and Hamelin gains wings, taking to the air to dodge.) What? Hamelin: You can’t reach me. (He flaps his wings, creating a sandstorm that blows at Alviss. When the storm fades, there are several Hamelins.) Charm Horn. (The clones throw knives at Alviss, and he dodges. However, one of them hits him in the shoulder.) Alviss: Only one of them is real. Darkness ÄRM: Sealing Skull! (Then, Hamelin can’t move. Alviss was panting, in severe pain.) As long as he can’t move, I have to find the real one. He will have a shadow. (He looks for a moment, then sees the shadow.) There! (A totem pole shoots out, hitting Hamelin’s wing in the air. Hamelin crashes into the ground nearby. Alviss stops the Darkness ÄRM.) Hamelin: Not bad. But now your in range. Soul Flute! (He starts to play, as Alviss starts to run.) You can’t escape. Guardian ÄRM: Bolino! (A four legged monster with a bat face and big teeth charge at Alviss.) How will you defeat this one?! Alviss: Sealing Skull. (The guardian stops, unable to move.) With my ÄRM, the guardian can’t move. (Walks towards Hamelin.) And since you summoned a guardian, you can’t move. So. (A totem pole shoots out of the ground, hitting Hamelin, knocking him out.) You lose. Pozun: Winner, Alviss! (Alviss head back over to the others.) John: Nice job. Is that Darkness ÄRM your new ÄRM from Caldia? Alviss: No. I had that before. Anyway, now the problem starts. The fight with the Knights. Characters Team MÄR *Snow (competes) *Alviss (competes) *John Smith *Dorothy *Jack *Nanashi *Alan Others *Pozun *Grand Elder Villains Chess Pieces *Emokis (competes) *Hamelin (competes) *Ash *Candice *Phantom Guardian ÄRM *Dandarshi (Emokis) *Yuki (Snow) *Undine (Snow) *13 Totem Pole (Alviss) *Bolino (Hamelin) Trivia *Snow, Jack, Alviss, Nanashi and Alan have all obtained new ÄRM from Caldia. Snow is the only one to show hers so far. *This is the first time the Chess Pieces competing appear at Reginleif Castle before the round begins, instead of meeting them at the battlefield. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes